


Another love story

by Julie_Lilac



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: AU, F/M, France (Country), M/M, Paris (City), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Lilac/pseuds/Julie_Lilac
Summary: После побега во Францию жизнь Майлза идёт своим чередом, пока на одной из вечеринок он не встречает своего старого знакомца, Рыжика.
Relationships: Adam Fenwick-Symes/Nina Blount, Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland, Ginger Littlejohn/Nina Blount
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Писала фанф под впечатлением от книги "Мерзкая плоть", на которой основан фильм "Золотая молодёжь". Просто захотелось написать какую-то лёгкую романтическую глупость, не воспринимайте слишком всерьёз))
> 
> АУ в отношении брака между Рыжиком (которого зовут Эдди, а может даже Эдвард, но об этом нигде не говорится) и Ниной, а также таймлайна. События книги и фильма происходят в 1939 году, в фанфе же годом ранее, ради отсрочки войны.
> 
> Упоминается смерть Агаты, которая произошла после того, как она угодила в психбольницу из-за эпизода на гонках. Почему и как она умерла в книге, увы, не сообщается.

Известие о скоропалительной женитьбе Нины и Рыжика, как все называли Эдди Литтлджона, застигло Майлза врасплох, когда он находился в Париже. Разлученный с друзьями он не знал, как так получилось, что после долгих лет, что Нина провела вместе с Адамом, она вышла едва ли не за первого встречного. Пусть когда-то Рыжик и был её другом детства, это вовсе не означало, что он, да и сама Нина, остались такими же, как пятнадцать лет назад. 

«Ох, бедный Адам, как же он пережил эту новость? Надеюсь, не покончил с собой, как Саймон Балкэрн, — подумалось Майлзу, когда он кончил размышлять про Нину. — Как несправедлива порою бывает жизнь». 

Рыжик тоже занял его мысли на некоторое время. Всё равно в незнакомой стране кроме раздумий Майлзу больше ничего не оставалось.

Однажды ему довелось повстречать его на одном из вечеров. Кажется, в дирижабле, если ему не изменяла память. Занятный парень с неплохими внешними данными и военной выправкой. Слушал его пьяные россказни со всей внимательностью, которой было не добиться от того же Тайги, с которым Майлз на тот момент состоял в отношениях. 

Одно время они даже жили вместе в доме Эдварда, брата Майлза, отбывшего по рабочим делам — а был он многообещающим политиком — то ли в Канаду, то ли в Кению, то ли куда-то ещё. Майлз не особо вдавался в подробности, радуясь тому, что не придётся тратиться на жильё и можно спокойно придаваться плотским утехам, не боясь, что какой-нибудь работник отеля продаст журналисту сочную новость. 

К сожалению, роман с автогонщиком хоть и был неописуемо страстным, оказался таким же быстротечным, как и прежние. Кончился он тем, что посланные Майлзом письма, носившие весьма откровенный характер, были обнаружены горничной Тайги на прикроватном столике и вскоре переданы в полицию. Майлз едва избежал суда и тюрьмы, вовремя отбыв на поезде до Франции и с тех пор находился в изгнании.

Возвращаясь к Рыжику (до чего же глупое прозвище, в самом деле!) Майлз не мог не вспомнить, как тот тепло отзывался о Нине и как неописуемо грустно выглядел, осознавая, что та была слишком влюблена в Адама, чтобы обратить на него внимание. 

В тот момент Майлзу отчего-то нестерпимо захотелось его утешить и желательно находясь подальше от злосчастного дирижабля, из-за которого его порядком мутило. К сожалению, он слишком долго формулировал своё предложение и не успел высказать его вслух. Рыжик сообщил ему, что отправляется на поиски Нины и Адама, которые «должно быть, заскучали без его компании», затем попрощался и быстро скрылся в толпе.

После этого они больше не встречались.

Видимо, любовь Рыжика к Нине всё-таки нашла в ней отклик, раз уж она решилась выйти за него замуж, несмотря на свою неприлично затянувшуюся помолвку с Адамом. От этой мысли Майлзу необъяснимо взгрустнулось. Почти с той же силой, с которой его опечалило известие о смерти Агаты.

Находясь в бегах Майлз не мог посетить похороны Агаты и сказать ей пару слов напоследок, да хотя бы то, что ему всегда будет её не хватать. Проводить время с этой сумасбродной блондинкой, носящей брюки, несмотря на все косые взгляды, было по-настоящему весело. Они постоянно влипали в какие-нибудь истории, которые делали жизнь чуть менее скучной. 

Агата как никто другой понимала его увлечённость мужчинами. Сама она признавалась, что тоже находит представительниц своего пола куда более привлекательными, чем пол противоположный. И если бы за её жизнью неустанно не следили репортёры, то она бы непременно нашла общий язык с некоторыми из них.

Две плохие вести за раз превратили и без того не особо весёлое настроение Майлза в ещё более дурное.

Франция была совершенно непохожа на Англию, что делало её ещё менее привлекательной в его глазах. Будь у Майлза хоть какие-то деньги, чтобы отправиться, скажем там, в Америку, он непременно бы ухватился за эту идею обеими руками. Однако денег у него не было. Родители, которые раньше не придавали особого значения его выходкам, теперь даже слышать о нём не желали. 

Брат собирался взять в жёны старшую дочь герцогини Стэйлской, леди Урсулу, и весь свой нынешний капитал расписал на расходы для предстоящей свадьбы, назначенной на январь. К тому же Эдвард до сих пор дулся на него за разбитый автомобиль и превращённых в заядлых алкоголиков дворецкого и его жену, которые прислуживали ему в доме на Хартфорд-стрит.

От сестры вестей не было вовсе.

Так как помощи ждать было не от кого, Майлз понимал, что застрял здесь надолго. На гроши, что оставались в его карманах, ему каким-то образом было нужно отыскать жильё, а если их не хватит, то сперва работу и вряд ли столь же интересную, что у него была в газете Дейли эксцесс. Личная жизнь Майлзу и вовсе виделась в тёмных тонах. С тех пор, как они с Тайгой расстались, он был один и ужасно скучал по чужим крепким объятиям. 

Он не знал, удастся ли ему повстречать кого-то в Париже, но надежда умирает последней, ведь так? 

***

Пару месяцев спустя его прибытия в чужую страну, Майлз всё-таки обзавёлся вполне приличной работой и друзьями, которые обучали его французскому на добровольной основе в свободное время. Жизнь шла своим чередом, хоть и не била ключом, как в Англии, и была вполне сносной, не считая банальной нехватки кого-нибудь в его постели. 

В кругу новообретённых друзей не было таких, как он, но хотя бы никто не выказывал неприязни к его ориентации. Знавал Майлз некоторых дурно настроенных людей во времена своей учёбы в университете. Повторять пережитый опыт не хотелось, как и вспоминать о нём.

Знакомства на вечеринках тоже едва ли помогали. Зачастую те, кто мог ему понравится или играли за другую команду, или уже состояли с в отношениях с кем-то другим.

Одиночество грызло изнутри, мешая быть счастливым. Насколько можно быть таковым, когда тебе приходится жить в чужой стране, пока в твоей собственной точат ножи из-за того, что ты не подходишь под их стандарты «нормальности», а твоя семья по щелчку пальцев готова отречься от тебя в угоду общественному мнению.

И вот однажды на одном из вечеров его новообретённой подруги, Луиз Бюжо, Майлз встретил того, кого не чаял увидеть больше никогда. Рыжик, отчего-то не в компании своей молодой жены, угрюмо цедил портвейн, стоя в углу зала.

— Эдди, дорогуша, не думал, что повстречаю тебя здесь, — сообщил Майлз, прислонившись спиной к стене в полуметре от Рыжика.

Тот сперва скосил на него глаза, услышав английскую речь, а затем повернул голову, узнав обладателя голоса.

— Майлз! — воскликнул он радостно, что весьма согрело душу последнего. Рыжик протянул ему руку для приветствия, и он пожал её с едва скрываемой счастливой улыбкой.

— Какими непогожими ветрами тебя занесло сюда? Я думал, ты вовсю наслаждаешься супружеской жизнью с Ниной. Кстати, прими мои запоздалые поздравления, — протараторил Майлз с фальшивым энтузиазмом и тут же увидел, как тень печали легла на лицо его собеседника. — Что-то случилось, дорогой? Ты совсем спал с лица, — взволновано осведомился он, заглядывая Рыжику в глаза. 

— Мы... — протянул Рыжик, будто размышляя стоит ли заканчивать предложение. После небольшой паузы он всё же завершил свою мысль: — Развелись.

Услышав эту новость, Майлз почувствовал облегчение и даже в некоторой степени радость, однако виду не подал. 

— Так скоро? — всплеснул он руками, почти правдоподобно сетуя на хитросплетения судьбы. — Как же такое могло произойти? 

Со стороны зала раздался оглушительный грохот и звук битого стекла. Майлз резко обернулся, вглядываясь в толпу. Оказалось, кто-то натолкнулся на официанта, нёсшего поднос с шампанским. Подобное не было редкостью на масштабных мероприятиях, вроде этого, поэтому внимание к произошедшему инциденту иссякло уже спустя минуту. 

— Нина меня не любила, — тихо произнёс Рыжик. Майлз отпил из своего бокала, чтобы пропить комок, образовавшийся в горле от печали, которой был пропитан его голос. — Я знал это и всё же... Вот же дурак! — в сердцах выпалил Рыжик и подозрительно всхлипнул.

Майлз перевёл свой блуждающий по залу взгляд на него и обомлел. Слёзы катились по впалым щекам Рыжика, собирались на остром подбородке и капали в бокал с портвейном. Только сейчас Майлз заметил насколько несчастным и осунувшимся тот выглядел по сравнению с их прошлой встречей. А ещё он больше не носил тех небольших усиков, которые так повеселили Майлза своей неуместностью на столь прекрасном лице. Теперь под носом Рыжика красовалось родимое пятно, которое заливала влага из носа.

— Ох, несчастье! — пролепетал Майлз, отбирая у Рыжика бокал, уже изрядно пополнившийся его слезами. — Мы сейчас же уходим с этой вечеринки, — нет-нет, даже не думай возражать, дорогуша! — и отправляемся ко мне домой, где я напою тебя успокаивающим травяным чаем и выслушаю.

Подхватив несчастного Рыжика под локоть Майлз стремительно понёсся на выход, где вот уже через пару минут поймал такси. Усадив Рыжика на пассажирское сидение и сев с ним рядом, Майлз назвал адрес своего временного пристанища, которое снимал на пару с несколькими другими ребятами. 

Прибыв на место, он сунул водителю несколько смятых купюр и вытащил слегка аморфного Рыжика из салона на морозный воздух. Холод того немного взбодрил на радость Майлза, который, сказать по правде, побаивался, что Рыжик может сотворить с собой что-нибудь такое же чертовски глупое, как любовь к Нине. 

Поднявшись по скрипучей лестнице, Майлз отпер дверь в дом, пропустил Рыжика вперёд и зашёл за ним следом. Обстановка не блистала богатством, но жизнь здесь была сносной. Лучше, чем в той квартире, в которой он очутился на первых парах. 

Казалось, вся живность Парижа любила собираться там. Клопы, тараканы, крысы и даже голуби, стучащие клювами в пыльные окна, — до смерти пугали Майлза своим появлением в самых неожиданных местах. Когда он оттуда съехал, то снова почувствовал себя человеком, а не обитателем отвратительного зверинца. 

В нынешнем месте жительства было тепло, светло, сухо и не водилось ни одной жуткой твари. По крайней мере Майлзу на них натыкаться не доводилось. 

— Можешь повесить пальто и шляпу здесь. 

Майлз махнул рукой на вешалку, стоящую возле двери. И тут же вспомнил лицо гардеробщицы, смотрящей на заплаканного Рыжика со смесью жалости и брезгливости. Кто-то должен был постоять за него и эту роль Майлз взял на себя. Он специально опрокинул на стойку открытый пузырёк с лаком, которым осуждающая особа красила ногти, чтобы той пришлось поднапрячься, вытирая его с деревянной поверхности. Им вслед ещё долго доносилась её визгливая брань, но Майлз её стойко игнорировал, уверенно таща за собой не упирающегося Рыжика. 

Раздевшись, Майлз заварил обещанный чай и принёс его в гостиную, где в кресле в цветочек уже восседал Рыжик. Выглядел он уже менее подавленным, но всё ещё немало растерянным, оказавшись в чужом доме после устроенного им спектакля. Обычно он был более сдержен в проявлении эмоций. Это то, чему он научился в армии, дослужившись на этот момент времени до звания капитана. 

— Тебе с сахаром или без? — осведомился Майлз, разливая чай по чашкам. 

Рыжик вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от разглядывания обстановки, и произнёс:

— С сахаром. Две ложки, пожалуйста. 

Положив сахар, Майлз протянул своему гостю чашку, которую тот с благодарностью принял. 

— У тебя здесь довольно уютно, — сказал Рыжик, отпивая чай. Затем дёрнулся, состроив неподражаемую гримасу из-за того, что чай оказался слишком горячим: высунув покрасневший язык наружу, он помахал на него рукой аки веером. 

— Будь осторожен, — сказал Майлз, когда тот убрал язык обратно в рот. 

Сказать по правде, после стольких месяцев воздержания даже ошпаренный язык Рыжика стал для Майлза верхом порнографии. Голову заполонили неприличные мысли, которые не подобало иметь в отношении раненого человека. Только лишь благодаря этому ему удалось унять своё взыгравшее либидо. 

— Дом и правда неплохой. Маленький и тесноватый, но неплохой. Каким-то чудом наткнулся на объявление на чисто английском, где требовался сосед в компанию к ещё трём парням. Я сразу откликнулся и уже в тот же вечер въехал. Не это ли называют божественным проведением, как ты считаешь, дорогой мой? 

— Возможно, возможно, — сказал Рыжик, умно покивав головой. 

Пару минут они сидели в тишине, отхлёбывая каждый из своей чашки, пока Майлз не разрушил её вопросом, который мучил его ещё на вечеринке. 

— Как ты оказался у Луиз? 

— О, просто услышал, как кто-то говорил, что сегодня вечером такая-то особа приглашает всех на праздник по случаю своей помолвки. Я решил, что смогу бесплатно напиться, и вот я здесь. 

— О, дорогой, топить печали в алкоголе — это не выход, — по-матерински пожурил его Майлз. Затем осторожно попросил: — Прошу, расскажи мне, что произошло между тобой и Ниной. 

Рыжик слегка замялся, но сделав ещё один глоток чудесного душистого напитка, решил «была не была» и начал своё повествование. 

— Сразу после нашего с Ниной свадебного путешествия в чудесное местечко вблизи Монте-Карло на пороге нашего дома объявился Саймс. Адам Фенвик-Саймс, ты ведь знаком с ним, не так ли?

— Да-да, дорогуша, продолжай, — сказал Майлз, слушая рассказ Рыжика с большим вниманием. Ему не терпелось поскорее узнать, что же привело к расторжению брака и как во всём этом был замешан Адам. В Англии Майлз не упускал из виду ни одной сплетни и не собирался бросать это своё хобби и во Франции. 

— Так вот этот наглец заявился ко мне на порог и, даже не поприветствовав, заявил, что сорвал куш на скачках и имеет на руках ту сумму, которую получил за то, чтобы перестать видеться с Ниной, и теперь хочет вернуть её назад. Я, конечно же, ему отказал, ведь Нина не какая-то вещь, которую можно так запросто закладывать, как в ломбард, и выкупать, как только этому мерзавцу того захочется. И стоило мне только сказать ему «нет», как он ворвался в дом и принялся звать Нину. Я пытался его выпроводить и, богом клянусь, не собирался вступать с ним в бой, но он не оставил мне иного выбора!

Рыжик заглотнул остатки чая и продолжил, пока Майлз подливал в его чашку новую порцию горячего напитка с двумя ложечками сахара.

— Всё случилось так быстро!.. Мы были в разгаре драки, как на шум прибежала спящая до сего времени Нина, начала кричать, чтобы мы прекратили. Саймс отвлёкся, тут-то я и воспользовался моментом — ударил его с размаху. Угодил кулаком в челюсть, аж голова мотнулась! Саймс упал и ударился головой о мою сумку для гольфа, где находились металлические клюшки. Было столько крови... О, Майлз, так много крови я ещё никогда не видал!.. 

Рыжик тяжело сглотнул и Майлз, напряжённо слушавший его историю, повторил за ним ровно то же. 

— Я кинулся к нему, но Нина, слетевшая по лестнице вниз в одно мгновение, оттолкнула меня, словно дьявольская фурия, и принялась качать его безжизненное тело в своих руках. Она баюкала его, как ребёнка, которого теперь никогда не будет у нас, и всё приговаривала, как сильно она любит его, как скучала по нему каждый день нашего медового месяца и как сожалеет, что вышла замуж не за него, а за меня. Тогда-то я и понял, что я всегда буду третьим лишним, и что несмотря на то, что по всем документам Нина была моей, душой и сердцем она всегда принадлежала лишь ему. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Адам... умер? — шокировано и почему-то шёпотом осведомился Майлз, по-девичьи прикрывая рот рукой. 

— Нет, выкарабкался, упрямый сукин сын, — покачал головой Рыжик. — Правда, провалялся в коме полторы недели.

На душе Майлза заметно полегчало. 

— А что же Нина?

— Так и не смогла простить меня за то, что я сделал. Подала на развод, как только Саймс пришёл в себя.

Они снова помолчали. Чай уже стоял поперёк горла, поэтому они отложили чашки на столик и смотрели в окно, за которым горел ярко-рыжий фонарь. 

— Знаешь, — осторожно начал Майлз, стараясь не разрушить образовавшееся между ними доверие, — я не сказал тебе этого в прошлый раз, но Нина тебе не подходит. Она слишком своевольна и меркантильна. Уверен, что за тебя она вышла только ради твоих денег.

— Я знаю это и всё же... — грустно проронил Рыжик. — Я так сильно любил Нину все эти годы. Её фото висело у меня над кроватью, пока я был на Цейлоне, и каждый день лишь один взгляд на её прекрасное улыбающееся лицо придавал мне сил.

Майлз положил свои ладони поверх рук Рыжика, отчаянно стискивающих тканевую салфетку, лежащую у того на коленях, и заглянул ему в глаза серьёзным взглядом. 

— Ты найдёшь того, кто поможет тебе двигаться дальше. Обязательно.

Рыжик слабо улыбнулся ему. 

— Спасибо, Майлз. Я всегда знал, что ты отличный малый.

Знай Рыжик, что у Майлза были не совсем чистые помыслы в отношении его персоны, то никогда бы не сказал нечто подобное. Такие как он не понимали, как можно желать другого мужчину, когда вокруг столько хорошеньких девушек, которые только и ждут, чтобы их позвали на свидание или замуж. Майлз прекрасно понимал, что ему ничего не светит, и всё же в глубине души надеялся стать тем самым человеком, который станет Рыжику дороже всех на свете.

— Не стоит благодарности, — тихо отозвался Майлз. 

— Ох, ты, должно быть, уже устал от моего нытья, — сказал Рыжик, восприняв его унылый тон на свой счёт. 

— Ну что ты, мой дорогой, всё совсем не так! И я вовсе не считаю высказанные тобой откровения за нытьё. Нам всем иногда нужно излить кому-то душу, и я готов слушать тебя хоть всю ночь напролёт, если ты, конечно, не прочь здесь заночевать. 

Под конец своей тирады Майлз стушевался, а Рыжик сильнейшим образом смутился. К нему уже давненько никто не относился с таким добродушием. Это было непривычно, но весьма приятно. 

Раздумывая о том, стоит ли ему принять столь щедрое предложение хозяина дома, Рыжик глянул на настенные часы, показывающие без четверти одиннадцать. 

— Пожалуй, я всё же вернусь к себе в отель, — ответил он наконец. — За номер уплачено, да и не хочется мне стеснять твоих соседей. К тому же, я уже и без того злоупотребил твоим гостеприимством больше положенного. 

— Тогда я вызову тебе такси, — уже с куда меньшим энтузиазмом сказал Майлз, снимая трубку с дискового телефона. 

— Премного благодарен, — отозвался Рыжик, натягивая пальто. Затем подхватил шляпу и водрузил её себе на голову. 

Уже стоя в дверях он протянул Майлзу руку и вновь поблагодарил его за чай и за то, что тот его выслушал. 

— Не стоит. Разве не для этого нужны друзья? — На последнем слове голос Майлза слегка дрогнул, но он замаскировал это последующим фальшивым покашливанием. 

Рыжик послал ему прощальную улыбку и покинул дом. 

Оставшись наедине с собой, Майлз никак не мог перестать размышлять о том, как всё-таки непредсказуема судьба. Он никогда бы не подумал, что ему доведётся жить во Франции, или о том, что Нина и Рыжик поженятся, а потом разбегутся, или о том, что он встретит Рыжика здесь, в Париже, в наиболее уязвимом состоянии и не воспользуется моментом. 

Он мог бы, но всё же не стал. 

Что-то в Рыжике затронуло его душу ещё при первой встрече, и мысль о том, что он разрушит такое же шаткое, как пирамидка из детских кубиков, мнение того о его персоне, не позволило ему сделать что-то лишнее и неуместное. 

Майлз отпустил его с надеждой на новую встречу, если на то будет воля Господа, потому что мысль о том, что они расстаются навсегда, была для него невыносима. 

Он и не подозревал, что встретятся они уже совсем скоро.


	2. Chapter 2

С утра раздался звонок в дверь. Сонный Майлз нехотя вылез из-под одеяла и зашагал ко входу, на ходу спрашивая «кто там?». Получив в ответ «Рыжик», он невообразимо удивился. 

Глянув на себя в зеркало, Майлз увидел своё заспанное не припудренное лицо, чей тон кожи пестрил различными оттенками жёлтого и зелёного. Всклокоченные кудри, создающие собой птичье гнездо, также не придавали ему красоты.

Кинув Рыжику «одну минутку», он быстро умылся и расчесался. Затем накинул поверх пижамы халат нежно бирюзового оттенка и поспешил впустить нежданного гостя внутрь. Из-за двери пахнуло морозом. Майлз поёжился, но всё же нашёл в себе силы тепло поприветствовать Рыжика.

Перешагнув порог, тот принялся стряхивать со своего пальто графитового цвета и шляпы налипший на них снег. Парочка снежинок запуталась в его рыжих волосах, сияя маленькими искорками в тёплом свете настенного бра в две лампочки, похожих на свечи. Майлзу нестерпимо хотелось коснуться их своей рукой, пропустить огненные пряди сквозь свои пальцы, но прежде, чем он что-либо предпринял, снежинки уже растаяли из-за тепла комнаты. 

— Что тебя привело? — спросил Майлз. 

— Хотел позвать тебя на завтрак, если ты ещё не успел, — с тенью смущения проговорил Рыжик. Майлз посмотрел на него с надеждой на свидание и тут же запихнул её поглубже, услышав последующие слова. — Ты мой единственный знакомый в Париже, и я надеялся, что ты покажешь мне город, если у тебя на сегодня ничего не запланировано.

На самом деле выходные Майлза теперь проходили скучно (Агата наверняка сетует на него с Небес). Обычно он отсыпался перед новой рабочей неделей или читал, уютно устроившись у камина, и пил чай с круассанами, наполненными джемом, к которым он в последнее время пристрастился.

— Конечно! — звонко отозвался Майлз. — Если ты дашь мне пару минут привести себя в порядок, то я покажу тебе все свои любимые местечки.

Рыжик согласно кивнул и Майлз, осветив его лучезарной улыбкой, умчался подбирать наряд на сегодняшний день. 

Сидеть и скучать в ожидании хозяина дома Рыжик не стал, устроив себе небольшую экскурсию по гостиной. Прошёлся по просторной комнате, разглядывая всё подряд от картин малоизвестных художников, увешивающих стены с выцветшими обоями с каким-то затейливым орнаментом, до полок, уставленных разношёрстными книгами. Там была художественная литература (романы и сборники поэзии) и медицинская (справочники и методички по анатомии), пара энциклопедий и биографий известных людей ныне почивших. 

Взгляд Рыжика привлёк томик сонетов Шекспира на французском языке, стоящий на верхней полке, и он не преминул воспользоваться случаем, чтобы прочесть любимого автора на ином языке. Его едва ли можно было назвать мастером французского языка, но читал он на нём вполне сносно. 

Майлз застал его за тем, как он расхаживал по комнате, держа в руках небольшую книжечку в твердом переплёте, и с чувством декларировал на французском монолог Гамлета из одноимённой пьесы. 

— Ты знаешь французский? — удивился Майлз. 

Он уже облачился в белую рубашку, клетчатые жилетку и бабочку, а также в бежевый костюм из плотной ткани, чтобы не замёрзнуть, гуляя по городу. Оставалось лишь нацепить недавно приобретённые ботинки и любимое пальто глубокого винного цвета — и можно двигаться в путь. 

— Немного. На Цейлон приезжало множество различных людей, среди которых я познакомился с одним французом. Он-то и научил меня языку. 

— Что ж, твои знания нам несомненно пригодятся сегодня, — подмигнул ему Майлз. — Идём? 

Рыжик согласно кивнул и, облачившись в свою верхнюю одежду, вышел вместе с Майлзом на уличную прохладу январского утра. 

***

Завтракали они в небольшом, но уютном кафе чаем с выпечкой. Майлз много смеялся над историями из жизни Рыжика, затем сыпал сверху собственными злоключениями, заставляя рыдать от смеха уже Рыжика. Иногда в разговоре всплывали знакомые имена, и оба парня приступали к обсуждению последних новостей, как две старые сплетницы. Имена Адама и Нины по молчаливому договору было решено не упоминать. 

Завтрак пролетел незаметно, и когда часы пробили десять, они покинули ресторан. 

Они гуляли по городу, любуясь различными ратушами, старинными зданиями, историческими местами и памятниками. Майлз рассказывал о них те факты, что рассказали ему его новые друзья, а некоторые брал просто из воздуха, чтобы унылый культурный объект обзавёлся хоть какой-то интересной историей. 

Проведя таким образом время до обеда, они уже намеревались заглянуть в какой-нибудь ресторанчик, как оказались у залитого катка под открытым небом. Глаза Майлза загорелись и, несмотря на то, что ни он, ни Рыжик кататься на коньках не умели, оба оказались на льду уже через пять минут. 

Лёд оказался ещё более скользким, чем Майлз предполагал, ноги норовили разъехаться в стороны. Единственным способом не отбить себе колени или зад было держаться друг за друга. Майлз крепко вцепился к пальто Рыжика и иногда вскрикивал, когда его кренило куда-то в сторону. 

Рыжик держал равновесие гораздо лучше. Сказывался немалый опыт в держании осанки и всяких упражнений таких как хождение по бревну. И хотя его длинные худые ноги норовили разъехаться не в меньшей степени, чем у Майлза, он стал для последнего куда большей опорой, чем его собственное нетренированное тело. 

Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы сделать хотя бы одно полноценное скольжение без намерения упасть. Они ехали медленно, настолько, что их обогнала даже пожилая пара, с которых разве что песок не сыпался. Снующие вокруг дети и такая же молодёжь, как они, проезжали рядом по нескольку раз, пока они безуспешно пытались осилить хотя бы круг. 

И всё же в катании на льду была своя магия. Главным образом она состояла в том, что можно было держаться с Рыжиком за руки и не прослыть на всю округу «мерзкими гомиками». И Майлз во всю пользовался безнаказанностью, крепко сжимая холодную, как и у него самого, ладонь Рыжика в своей. 

Они скользили по льду, ощущая небывалую свободу и раскованность. Морозный воздух щипал их за щёки, а ветер норовил сдуть шляпы. Майлз заливисто хохотал, чувствуя себя ужасно счастливым, как когда-то в детстве. Рыжик веселился вместе с ним, ещё сильнее пленяя сердце Майлза своей белозубой улыбкой и очаровательными ямочками, появляющимися вместе с ней. 

Залюбовавшись Рыжиком немного сильнее, чем требовалось, Майлз не заметил едущую в их сторону маленькую девочку, которая или не могла, или не хотела свернуть в сторону. Майлз лишь успел почувствовать, как его дёрнуло в сторону, а дальше стремительное падение и болезненный стон Рыжика, лежащим поверх которого он вдруг оказался. 

— Ауч... — прошипел Рыжик, потирая ушибленную голову. Его шляпа слетела с головы и откатилась в сторону под ноги беснующейся толпы. 

Они немного полежали. Рыжик пытался прийти в себя после падения, а Майлз плавился в крепких объятиях другого мужчины. 

— Как бы мне не нравилось такое положение дел, — потому что, честное слово, мои ноги просто гудят от напряжения, — нам не стоит разлёживаться посреди таких же горе-фигуристов, как мы, — сказал Рыжик. — Боюсь оказаться не только без шляпы, но и без головы. 

Майлз представил эту пренеприятнейшую картину и поморщился. Затем согласно кивнул и предпринял попытку встать. Ноги разъехались и отправили его обратно прижимать Рыжика ко льду всем своим весом. Теперь Майлз сидел у него на бёдрах, чувствуя, как напряжены его собственные мышцы. Он ощущал себя новорождённым жеребёнком и это до ужаса смущало. 

— Извини, мне кажется, я не сумею встать. 

— Полно те, — отозвался Рыжик, присаживаясь. — Я попробую встать, а затем помогу тебе, только сперва тебе нужно слезть с меня и сесть на лёд. 

Майлз проделал требуемое и уже через минуту оказался стоящим на своих двоих. Ноги всё ещё подкашивались, то ли от пережитого стресса, то ли от близости Рыжика. 

Держась друг за друга, они подкатили к бортику, где Рыжик обнаружил свою изрядно помятую шляпу. Кое-как выправив её, он водрузил её на свою медно-рыжую макушку.

Мгновением спустя они уже стояли за бортиком и сдавали взятые напрокат коньки.

— Что ж, это было весьма занятно, — прочистив горло сказал Майлз. 

— Весьма занятно, — повторил за ним Рыжик, пристально смотря на его покрасневшие щёки. Майлз смутился ещё сильнее, отчего его лицо запылало алым с большим усердием. — Ох, ты, должно быть, замёрз. Какой я дурак, потащил тебя на улицу в такой-то мороз! Нам стоит сходить пообедать и отпоить тебя горячим чаем. Как ты на это смотришь? 

— От чая я бы не отказался. 

— Значит, решено, — улыбнулся ему Рыжик яркой улыбкой и, вновь взяв за руку, как на катке, потащил за собой в ближайший ресторанчик. 

Смотря на их сцепленные руки, Майлз не мог поверить своему счастью и весь путь провёл с глупой смущённо-влюблённой улыбкой на лице. 

***

Отобедав, они продолжили экскурсию. К жалости Майлза, за руку Рыжик его больше не держал, однако компенсировал интереснейшими историями из своей жизни. И как только Нина могла считать того скучным? Одни только армейские байки были настолько уморительными, что Майлз себе чуть живот не надорвал. 

Наконец их путешествие привело их к Эйфелевой башне. 

Рыжик смотрел вверх, на то, как металлическая громадина возвышалась над Парижем, шпилем разрывая серое небо. Ветер трепал его волосы, норовя сорвать с головы шляпу. Он придерживал её одной рукой и улыбался так счастливо, что Майлз не мог отвести от него взгляда.

— Как красиво, — с восхищением произнёс Рыжик. 

— Да, — согласился Майлз, подразумевая совсем не башню. 

Никогда на свете Майлз бы не подумал, что будет пленён кем-то настолько сильно. С каждой минутой он всё больше и больше влюблялся в его карие глаза, россыпь веснушек, острые скулы, тонкие губы, чуть искривлённый нос и родимое пятно под ним. В худощавое телосложение, в котором таилось столько скрытой силы, изящные руки с длинными пальцами, которые так ладно обхватывали его на катке. В заразительный смех и чарующую улыбку, от которой в груди что-то сладко сжималось. 

— У меня что-то на лице? — спросил Рыжик, когда Майлз, слишком увлечённый своими фантазиями, перестал реагировать на внешние раздражители. 

Майлз вздрогнул и поспешил заверить, что его лицо прекрасно, как и всегда. Осознав, как это прозвучало, он смутился собственных слов и отвернулся, пряча алеющие щёки от чужого взгляда. 

— Ты считаешь моё лицо прекрасным? Даже несмотря на это уродливое пятно? — подивился Рыжик, тоже изрядно смущённый столь неожиданным комплиментом в свой адрес. 

— Оно не уродливое! — воскликнул Майлз и тут же стушевался. Затем повторил чуть более спокойным тоном: — Оно не уродливое, а добавляет твоему лицу изюминку. Вот те твои усы были настоящим уродством и, что бы не сподвигло тебя на их избавление, я этому безумно рад. 

— Нине они тоже не нравились... — грустно протянул Рыжик. 

— Прости, я не хотел!.. 

— Не стоит, — Рыжик мягко оборвал его, и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла печальной и Майлз проклял себя за то, что снова напомнил тому про бывшую жену. — Пожалуй, на сегодня с меня впечатлений достаточно. Давай возвращаться. 

Не дожидаясь ответа Рыжик двинулся в сторону дороги, где можно было поймать такси. Майлз затрусил за ним следом, соображая на ходу, как не закончить всё на такой печальной ноте. 

— Нина — идиотка. 

— Что, прости? 

Рыжик обернулся и Майлз повторил, на этот раз гораздо громче. 

— Нина — идиотка, раз упустила такого замечательного человека. Будь ты моим мужем, я бы никогда не отпустил тебя и любил до скончания времён. 

Рыжик выглядел озадаченным, не зная, как именно ему реагировать на столь неоднозначное признание. 

— Ты... 

— Гомосексуал? Люблю тебя? Да. 

— Я... даже не знаю, что сказать. 

— Не говори ничего. Можешь даже сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но, прошу, не считай себя хуже других только потому, что какая-то вертихвостка не увидела твоих достоинств. 

С каждым произнесённым словом, Рыжик всё больше поражался. Поражался силе Майлза, который зная, что мог быть отвергнут, не побоялся признаться ему и при этом ещё и защищал его перед Ниной. И делал это так метко, что каждое его высказывание попадало прямо в цель. Он и сам не раз размышлял о том, что дело было не в нём, а в Нине, которая ни на миг не забывала Адама, постоянно сравнивала их в своей хорошенькой головке и раздражалась, когда не находила сходств. 

— Ты прав, Нина не была той, кто смог полюбить меня такого, какой я есть, но ты, Майлз... Ты замечательный, потрясающий человек и друг, ты понимаешь меня как никто другой, но... Ты мужчина, Майлз, и я не думаю, что такие отношения — это то, что мне нужно. Прости. 

Майлз закусил губу, чтобы не удариться в слёзы, и покачал головой. 

— Не стоит, я всё понимаю. Надеюсь, мои слова ничего не изменят в наших отношениях. 

— Даю слово, что не посмотрю на тебя иначе из-за твоего нестандартного вкуса. 

Майлз проглотил подкативший к горлу комок и хихикнул. 

— Ты имеешь ввиду мою ориентацию? Или то, что мой выбор пал на тебя? 

— Да, — просто ответил Рыжик и улыбнулся. 

— Ты иногда такой глупый, ты знаешь? 

— Но несмотря на это я тебе всё ещё нравлюсь. 

— Если продолжишь в том же духе, то это быстро изменится, — с фальшивой мрачностью в голосе произнёс Майлз и пихнул того в плечо. 

— Быстро же вы меняете своё мнение, мистер Мэйтленд, — также шутливо отозвался Рыжик и по-дружески толкнул его своим плечом. 

Майлз оступился и чуть было не полетел в лужу, но был перехвачен бдительным и быстрым Рыжиком. Его сердце колотилось часто и громко и Рыжик, находящийся к нему слишком близко, наверняка чувствовал его биение своей грудной клеткой. 

— И знаешь, я ничем не лучше, — добавил Рыжик к своему предыдущему высказыванию. 

Он стремительно сократил расстояние между их лицами и прижался губами к приоткрытому рту Майлза в целомудренном поцелуе. В голове последнего взорвались фейерверки и весь мир слегка поплыл перед его распахнутыми серо-голубыми глазами. 

Поцелуй всё длился, и веки Майлза мало по малу начали смыкаться. Он больше не чувствовал себя несчастным и даже не ощущал холода, проникающего под пальто с каждым дуновением ветра. В объятиях Рыжика было тепло, и Майлз плавился, как свечной воск от огня. 

Наконец Рыжик выпустил его губы из плена и поставил прямо. Майлза потряхивало от пережитых эмоций и, судя по дрожащим рукам Рыжика, которые тот совершенно не знал куда деть, он в этом был не одинок. 

— Умеешь же ты удивить, — восхитился Майлз, что заставило порозовевшие щёки Рыжика сделаться ещё более пунцовыми. 

— Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. 

— Жалеешь? — спросил Майлз, боясь услышать положительный ответ. 

— Ни капли, — ответил Рыжик, выглядя предельно серьёзно. Сомнений не возникало, что он действительно имел ввиду то, о чём говорил. 

В ту же секунду лицо Майлза озарилось счастливой улыбкой и он, ухватив Рыжика за лацканы пальто, втянул его в новый головокружительный поцелуй.


End file.
